1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus that eject liquid from nozzle openings, and particularly to an ink jet recording head and an ink jet recording apparatus that eject ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
Representative examples of a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid droplets include an ink jet recording head that ejects ink droplets. An ink jet recording head that includes a flow path forming substrate in which pressure generation chambers communicating with nozzle openings are formed and a drive element, such as a piezoelectric actuator, provided on a one surface side of the flow path forming substrate and ejects ink from the nozzle openings by the drive element generating variations in pressure of the ink in the pressure generation chambers, for example, is known.
If the nozzle openings are arranged at high density in such an ink jet recording head, flow paths communicating with the nozzle openings are also arranged at high density, which brings about degradation in rigidity of sectioning walls between adjacent flow paths, variations in ink ejecting properties due to crosstalk of the sectioning walls, and degradation in printing quality. If the nozzle openings are arranged at high density, ink droplets ejected from adjacent nozzle openings roll up wind and cause degradation in printing quality due to deviation of ink droplet landing positions.
Therefore, an ink jet recording head has been proposed which reduces crosstalk due to deformation of the sectioning walls by employing a so-called staggered arrangement in which the adjacent nozzle openings are made to alternately deviate in a direction orthogonal to an alignment direction of the nozzle openings to enhance the rigidity of the sectioning walls between the flow paths communicating with the nozzle openings (see JP-A-2013-123882, JP-A-2012-152970, and JP-A-2013-063590, for example).
However, arrangement of the flow paths with deviations in accordance with the arrangement of the nozzle openings causes a problem that the flow paths cannot be formed with high precision, which brings about degradation in shape stability of the flow paths, variations in the ink ejecting properties, and degradation in printing quality.
Arrangement of the nozzle openings with deviations causes a portion where an ink flow stagnates and causes a problem that air bubbles accumulated in the portion where the ink flow stagnates absorb variations in pressure, thus the ink ejecting properties are degraded, and ejection failures occur.
Not only the ink jet recording head but also liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink also have such problems.